Sensor arrays typically include a plurality of units, or pixels, arranged either serially or in a grid or matrix. These sensor arrays can be functionalized or sensitized to sense a virtually limitless variety of inputs, such as light, pressure, strain, electrical signals, temperature, biologics, etc. Typically, the output of each pixel is read as a data point and the results are interpreted to evaluate the parameter of interest. This can be a processing intensive and time consuming process, especially when real time sensing is desired, such as for providing a responsive action. Examples of such functionality include photo sensors, cameras, touch screens, biologic sensors, etc.
Thus, what are still needed in the art are sensor arrays that are simple to manufacture, flexible in their physical applications, and that can be read out quickly and efficiently, without sacrificing accuracy. This is what is provided by the distributed sensor grid, surface, and skin systems and methods of the present disclosure.